


Small Things

by Huggle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daemons, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Protective Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Clint wakes up hurt in the hospital.His team are there around him, except for one person.But that person’s daemon is there in his stead, waiting on him to wake up.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Small Things

Clint wakes up to semi darkness, the lights of the hospital room turned down enough to not disturb his sleep.

He lies still for a moment, studying the sleeping forms around him; Thor is sitting cross legged by the door, Natasha slumped against him.

Tony and Cap are in a similar position against the other wall, and the floor is a mess of daemons all tangled around each other.

Except for one, and he guesses that’s because somebody else is missing.

The chihuahua lying on his chest stirs as he does, yawns a little and then sits up.

“Hulk got kicked out,” she says.

“Huh. What’s the damage?”

“A vending machine and three windows. He’s sulking in the car park.”

“But he’s okay?”

The tiny dog carefully pads close enough to nuzzle his cheek. “You’ve got a cracked hip, four broken ribs and a dislocated knee. He’s fine, just worried for you and feeling guilty.”

Clint pets her gently. “Don’t know why. He didn’t toss me off a roof and then stomp on me.”

Her tiny raspy tongue flicks the tip of his nose. “But he wasn’t able to stop it. You know how protective he is of you. How are you feeling anyway?”

Clint puts on a mock pout as he uses the corner of the blanket to mop off his nose. “I am fine. Seriously. I’ve had way worse than this.”

The chihuahua cocks her head to the side. “That’s not as reassuring as you’re making it out to be.”

He tickles behind her ear. “I’m okay, sweetie. Why don’t you go tell the big guy? I’m not good with him being out there on his own.”

She’s quick enough to lick his nose once more before jumping from the bed to the table, then onto Thor’s head and from there to the floor.

The Asgardian grumbles once but doesn’t stir. Clint watches the little daemon dart out the door, then settles back down to sleep.


End file.
